


【翻译】indolence/怠惰

by Moilip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 11, Somnophilia, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moilip/pseuds/Moilip
Summary: 一场漫长而艰辛的猎杀行动结束后，Sam不太想从床上爬起来。（配对Sam/Dean，斜线有意义。）





	【翻译】indolence/怠惰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [indolence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800813) by [deadlybride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlybride/pseuds/deadlybride). 



凌晨四点钟左右Sam起床尿了个尿，他在黑暗中蹒跚前行，甚至没费心睁开眼睛。他蹭到水池边上，从并拢的双手中大口吞下冰凉的自来水，好缓解嘴里的干涩，接着便径直爬回床上，钻进毯子下头，重新贴近Dean暖和的身体。地堡里一片寂静，只有少数几盏灯亮着——他们才回来几个小时，没来得及打开主电源——所以他自然而然地把鼻尖埋到Dean带着淡淡汗味的头发里，让自己全身的肌肉放松下来，陷进那张愚蠢的记忆海绵床垫，决心再将外面的世界彻底屏蔽几个小时。

第二次Sam花了更多的时间才清醒过来。有点热——说实话，他什么时候不觉得热了？不过多半情况下Dean喜欢睡在自己房间里。为换取与Dean分享同一张床所带来的种种益处，Sam只好默默沉入记忆海绵形成的滚滚热浪深处。Dean还保持着原来的姿势，背对他身体朝前倾着，怀抱枕头睡得昏天黑地。Sam把他那边的毯子往下推了一丁点，一边盯着Dean后背露出的那截苍白皮肤，一边等待大脑缓慢进入工作状态。房间里十分昏暗，好在走廊微弱的灯光正不断透过门上边的窗格倾泻进来，足够他逐渐适应的双眼辨清周遭的一切。他伸出手，用一根手指轻轻描绘Dean后背上一道巨大扭曲的瘀伤——早先他被扔到了围栏柱上头。Dean纹丝不动。他们刚经历了一场漫长的狩猎，在将近一周的时间里废寝忘食、东奔西跑，将整整一窝adlets连根拔起，紧跟着就马不停蹄地驱车南下，从佛蒙特州最北端一路开回地堡。等他们终于踏进家门，只顾得上潦草淋浴冲掉血渍，就双双困得一头栽进了床垫。

Sam翻了个身，仰面躺着伸起懒腰，床板很快挡住了他脚的去路，他重新放松身体，掂量起自己的状态。奔跑和打斗令他浑身酸痛，他感到疲惫但还能忍受。床头桌上的闹钟显示现在还不到六点，或许他可以再多睡上一会儿。他挠挠胸口。一只手朝下摸去，挠挠自己的睾丸，然后把它们托进掌心，手指绕上那根基本上还软着的阴茎。唔——他稍微曲起一边的膝盖，腾出地方，漫不经心地摩擦起自己的分身。感觉不错，这会儿他不那么困倦但还不想起床。只想呆在这儿，呆在床上，舒适惬意，而且闻起来有 _他们俩_ 的味道。他将开始肿胀的阴茎整个握进手里，轻轻拉扯，然后——好了，很好。他朝自己那位依旧睡得不省人事的哥哥扫了一眼，拇指划过敏感的顶端。他可以就这么在这儿射出来，不过。

他侧过身，把一只手搁到Dean胯骨上——老天，Dean睡觉时可真暖——然后试探性地在他颈窝处印上一个吻，鼻尖蹭过柔软短发，嘴唇沿颈侧黏黏糊糊地亲下去。他把手指塞进Dean那条旧拳击短裤有点松掉的裤腰，轻抚那儿细嫩的皮肤。“嘿，”他轻声说，“你醒了吗？”

Dean从喉咙深处咕哝一声作为回应，声音低得几乎听不到。他动了动，上身朝前探出去，把脸拱进那个他意欲勒死的枕头。Sam微笑起来，嘴唇藏进Dean脖子跟肩膀交界处的弧度中。是的，Dean不喜欢早起。Sam贴上去，幽暗光线下Dean肩膀上的雀斑不见踪影，他在那儿落下一串细密的亲吻，手掌慢慢打着圈按揉他凸起的胯骨，Dean不知朝枕头里嘟囔了些什么，还是没动弹。

Sam爬上床的时候并没费心穿上内裤，润滑剂就放在床头桌触手可及的地方。他小心掀开毯子，这样一来Dean就几乎全裸地暴露在冰凉的空气中，帮他脱掉短裤的过程颇具挑战性，多亏Sam动作轻柔，Dean似乎没怎么被吵到——他任由Sam摆弄着趴到床上，将那片布料一点点拉下他肌肉强韧的大腿，从他身子底下拽出来，直到他一丝不挂完完整整地占据了Sam的视线，在四周的黑暗中显得苍白、结实又美丽。他的头发软乎乎地乱成一团，Sam把手掌按到翘起的臀瓣上，沿着背部的诱人曲线一路滑上去。察觉到右腿被Sam推上去，Dean叹息着，但他就只是——默许了，咂巴着嘴唇沉沉陷进床垫，纵容Sam对他为所欲为。放松，顺从。Sam爱他这幅样子。

Dean对一根手指没作太大反应，但他在第二根手指加入时朝枕头里闷哼了一声。要是他醒着的话，这就足够了。Sam用一只手撑着脑袋，盯着Dean的侧脸看了一会儿，然后抽出手指，将润滑油在滑腻火热的入口周围涂抹均匀。这会儿他的阴茎已经完全硬了，正顶在Dean大腿背面，不过就光是这样待着，感觉也不赖。他将拇指轻松按进Dean后穴，缩回来一点，然后再伸直，专心感受那里的弹性和热度。这让Dean把眼睛掀开一条缝，于是Sam收回拇指，换上并拢的三根手指，它们早就被润滑油弄得滑溜溜的，又稳又慢地穿过那圈肌肉，这回Dean的嘴唇也张开了。Sam弯下腰亲亲他的太阳穴，半长的头发自耳后滑落，Dean仰起脸接受服务，眼睛却很快闭上了，显然是想继续睡下去，所以Sam想着， _好吧_ 。他的腹部愈发滚烫。好吧。

进入Dean的身体时Sam又听到一句嘟囔，他伏在Dean背后，将他圈在身子底下，感觉亲密而温暖。他用沾满了润滑油的黏糊糊的手指拂过Dean的肚子，在他耳后轻声呢喃着安抚的话语——即便他已经替Dean做好了准备，足以避免任何可能带来的疼痛——而且不论Dean是否时常抱怨Sam的尺寸，他都早就习以为常了。但此刻，Dean却叹着气，不安地动了动身体，Sam立刻停下来，他只进入了几英寸。“太多了吗？”他小声问。片刻安静之后，Dean摇了下头——他的脑袋有一大半仍埋在枕头里，Sam的额头靠上他后脑的短发，闭上眼睛开始轻缓抽插。Dean里面又滑又热，Sam熟悉这触感，Dean像这样昏昏沉沉的时候总能更轻易地朝Sam敞开身体，环住Sam的肌肉松弛下来，邀请Sam顶到深处。这种姿势让Sam很难保持平衡，记忆海绵更是给他添了不少麻烦，不过，现在这些都不重要。他将手掌在Dean肚子上摊开，阴茎推挤到最深处，然后停在那儿，足足有一分钟什么都没做，就那么轻轻摇晃臀部，感受着Dean温暖的后穴紧紧环住他。上帝啊，这让他欲仙欲死。

Sam放慢呼吸，跟Dean保持着同步，拇指漫不经心地沿Dean腹部平缓的线条来回磨蹭。再这样呆下去他可能就要睡着了——这么亲密地贴在一起。这情况以前只发生过几次，当然了，醒来时他们就已经分开了，但光是想象一下也挺有意思的——从睡梦中抽身发现自己已经进到里面，Dean又湿又松、蓄势待发，Sam只需朝前顶过去，然后就——嗯。沉浸在旖旎幻想中，Sam不觉挺动腰身，可是，好了，到此为止。他一点也不想就这么睡过去。他持续抽插着，节奏轻缓仿佛轻拍沙滩的海浪，手指越过Dean细小的体毛，摸索着握住——他发现dean的阴茎还软着，在Sam巨大的手掌中显得小而火热。这让一阵战栗从Sam肩膀传至骨盆，他将那脆弱的器官捧进掌心，重新用一边的手肘撑起身体，试图寻找更好的角度。Dean稍微皱起眉头，扭动屁股顶向Sam的骨盆，哦，他这么做时感觉可真棒。Sam小心揉捏着Dean的阴囊，听着他嘴角溢出的叹息逐渐转变成呻吟。“S’my，”他含糊叫出Sam的名字，听起来几乎像是控诉，所以——所以，操，好吧，Sam没法再忍受这种过家家似的慢动作了。

Sam从Dean体内退出来，Dean眨眨眼睛想要一探究竟，但Sam哄他安静下来，懒洋洋地亲吻他的额角和脸颊。他坐起来拉过枕头，替Dean翻了个身，让他仰面躺在上面，而Dean任他摆弄——他当然如此，这让Sam觉得热得要命，发烫的脸颊告诉他自己肯定全身都涨得通红，可Dean就这么毫无防备地躺在那儿，等着他去——操，这想法令他坐立难安。他跪起来，体重陷进恼人的床垫，感觉十分古怪，不过这不影响他分开Dean的大腿、膝盖挤到它们底下，然后用一只手掌托起Dean的屁股，另一只手把Dean手里的枕头拽出来塞到他腰下，这样一来Dean就整个骑到Sam跪坐的大腿上，双腿大张着，毫无生气地从Sam大腿两边垂落。他看上去惬意而舒适，仍在睡梦边缘打转，而当Sam握着他两边的胯骨将他拉向自己、毫不费力地贯穿他的身体时，Dean只是发出一声短促的低吟，他仰起头微微分开双唇，眼睛还是闭着，一只手蜷起来搁在胸前，另外一只则随意甩到一边。Sam允许自己也同样仰过头，从容地操进Dean。房间里安静得出奇，Dean没怎么出声，弹性床垫也不具备嘎吱作响的功能，他只能听到自己的呼吸声，只能将全副注意力投注到他们俩相连的部位——每一次滑进滑出的感觉都趋近完美，而他终于、终于能进到Dean身体的最深处，将自己整个钉进Dean被撑开的柔软屁股，那里面热度惊人。

这不是他们第一次用这种姿势做爱——毫无疑问，只是Dean通常要更清醒一些。Sam知道Dean没睡着，眼下这种情况显然不可能，一抹红潮正在他脸颊上升腾，但他也还没清醒到能配合Sam的程度。幸好现在角度完美，让Sam的每次冲刺都能准确落上那片敏感地带，Dean眼皮轻颤，胸口不时随Sam的挺进而隆起，大口吸进冰凉的空气，不过他依旧固执地不肯睁眼。“懒骨头，”Sam小小声说。Dean立刻睡眼惺忪地斜了他一眼，Sam忍不住笑出声，他重新握住Dean已经半勃起的阴茎，那东西饱满、但离硬挺还差得远，根部的皮肤顺从地随着Sam拇指的抚弄来回移位，这令Dean调动全身肌肉扭动起身体，饱满的臀瓣抬起来片刻，迎合Sam的抽插——哦，Sam想要更多。“再来一次，”他喘息着，手指松松圈着Dean的阴茎。

“还是你来吧，”Dean迷迷糊糊咕哝着，他又扭动一番，在头顶的床单上舒展开双臂，慷慨向Sam展示他的懒惰。有那么那一瞬间，Sam想要——想要尝试一切可能，他想让Dean重新趴到床上然后将他操进床垫，想用舌头代替阴茎品味Dean遭受蹂躏的后穴直到他呜咽着为Sam陷入癫狂，想吸他的分身接着让Dean也吸他的，他还想要亲吻Dean，温柔无比的那种，直到他们俩的嘴唇都又酸又疼——唔，这倒是立刻就能实现，不用太折腾，所以他回答说，“好吧，”然后弯下腰，一口气插到最深处，Dean架到他骨盆上的屁股被高高顶起，他张开嘴呻吟，嘴唇却立刻被Sam入侵并占据——尽管那里的味道不甚美好。Dean放松下颌，懒洋洋地用舌头跟丰满的嘴唇挑逗Sam舔进来的舌尖，上帝啊，Sam忍不住用力往前推挤，腾出一只手盲目朝下摸索，抓住Dean的一条大腿按到他腰侧，防止自己滑出来——然后猛地朝前一顶，再一顶，Dean畏缩着，喉咙挤出的闷哼声全被Sam吞进嘴里。

“这下清醒了？”Sam在他嘴唇边嘟囔，可只换来一句短促的 _“才没有”_ ，顽固的混蛋，不过这混蛋总算抬起大腿夹住了Sam的腰，好让Sam能用手肘撑起上身，蜷着身子专心操他兄弟，Dean的阴茎在他肚子上上下滑动，还是没完全硬起来，而Dean——他显然毫不在乎，就那么叹息着抬起屁股回应Sam的抽送，接纳Sam给予他的一切。操，他甚至没去碰触Sam，仍旧满不在乎地将胳膊摊在头顶的床单上，任由指节一下下擦过床头板。Dean的床垫拒绝提供任何弹力，所以Sam只能用上自己全副力气，稍微抽出来一两英寸，再狠狠插回去，一遍遍将自己深埋进Dean紧致的后穴。汗水在他们之间迸发，他将嘴唇贴近Dean耳朵下面的柔软皮肤，随心所欲地增加着抽插的速度和力道，胡乱亲吻那里的雀斑——Sam的高潮来得猝不及防，他的睾丸突然间就缴械投降，剧烈收缩着清空自己。上帝啊。这感觉真棒。他没有停歇，继续抽插着将精液全数撒进Dean后穴里，直到高潮逐渐平息而他的肌肉痉挛着，被裹进那团暧昧的温暖当中。他轻哼着凑过去亲吻Dean的脖子，只得到一声有点坏脾气的抱怨。他坐起身时听到后背的骨头传来细微声响，冰凉的空气立刻钻到他们俩中间。他按住Dean的双腿让他们留在原处，紧贴着他腰侧。

Dean朝他眨眼，又舔舔嘴唇。Sam的睾丸抽动了一小下，他再度挺动腰身，只想看看Dean的眼皮随之颤抖的模样。“感觉好吗？”他微笑着发问。

Dean翻了个白眼。“少臭美了，”他的嗓音仍显粗哑，仍然藏着些困倦，Sam慢慢退出来——呃，空气冰冷，但当他立刻用三根手指将Dean被操得一塌糊涂的后穴填满、看着Dean为此睁圆眼睛的时候，这点儿不适就显得微不足道了。“哦，好吧，”Dean喘息着阖上眼皮。Sam从他腿间撤出来，膝盖劈啪作响、大腿上的肌肉酸痛不已，不过他很快将一切都抛至脑后，沉溺于手指上传来的美妙触感——它们被润滑油和他亲手炮制的那团混乱包裹着滑进深处，在Dean滑腻的内壁上用力翻搅。而Dean的阴茎终于、终于完全硬了，Sam凑过去吮吸根部，另一只手则挤到Dean的腰跟枕头中间将他搂紧，接着就开始缓慢、但却猛烈地将手指一次次按压上那片敏感地带，Dean的阴茎在他舌尖下猛烈抽动，喉咙里挤出绵长而低沉的呻吟。Sam再次吻上他阴茎根部的皮肤，然后稍稍撤回来一点，目光沿着Dean涨成粉色的躯体一路滑上他咬住嘴唇的尖牙和紧闭的双眼。

“还要吗？”Sam问道，他看着Dean点头，又看着自己将小指挤进去，不紧不慢、却势不可挡地将Dean整个儿撑开，拇指抚上那圈湿滑紧绷的肌肉，Dean环在他背上的大腿剧烈颤抖起来，肌肉跳动着，他试图从Sam指尖逃开，但Sam一面抽动手指，一面仔细吮吸Dean一边的阴囊，指关节抵在入口边缘，几轮又深又准的冲刺之后，Dean就突然深吸一口气，挺起胯部长声呻吟，被高潮的快感牢牢攫住——正如Sam所愿。Sam将手指留在原处，用力按揉着Dean的前列腺，看着他的阴茎随之抽动，将一股股的精液喷溅到自己肚子上，Dean大声喘息着，慌乱地摸索一通，最终扣住Sam的肩膀说，“好了，好了。”Sam这才抽出手指，它们现在又湿又亮，当Dean轻拽他头发时他欣然顺从，笨拙地爬上Dean软绵绵地窝进床垫的身体，跟他交换又轻缓又慵懒的亲吻，感觉自己再一次疲累不堪。精液弄脏了他们贴在一起的肚子，Sam舔进Dean嘴里，牙尖轻咬他丰满的下唇，手掌爱抚着Dean仍在颤抖的大腿不想放开，不过Dean也将手指缠进他头发里，边接吻边轻轻扯动，这么看来，他们俩大概扯平了。

过了好一会儿Dean才长出了一口气——当然是落进了Sam嘴里，他的拉扯稍稍用力，让Sam不得不退后几英寸，重新用胳膊肘支起身子。Dean又舔了嘴唇，即使是到了现在，它的红润依然让Sam下腹传来一阵悸动。Dean仰过头，在Sam的重压之下舒展四肢。他们就这样对视了几秒钟。

“你欠我一杯咖啡，”最后Dean终于这么说道。

Sam哼了一声，歪过身子避开Dean，轰然倒在他旁边。不过他坚持把一条腿压到Dean的腿上。“我会煮的，”他回答道。

Dean发起牢骚。“问题就出在这儿，”他盯着Sam扬起的眉毛解释说：“我觉得你煮那猫尿根本算不上什么回报。”

这话让Sam不禁再次用胳膊肘撑起身体。“哦不好意思，让我猜猜，只有勺子能直接立在杯子中间的那种才算，是吗？”他干巴巴地挖苦道。

Dean点点头。“至少得黑得跟黑夜草原上的黑牛屁股似的，”他说完便重新闭起眼睛，手掌摸上Sam那只一直搁在他腰上的手。

房间里暖和过头了，不过Dean的床的确舒适，Sam蜷起身体，把脑袋枕到胳膊上看着Dean模糊的侧影。马上就到八点钟了，正常情况下他这会儿应该已经跑完步，开始进行计划中的研究了——浏览记录着附身事件的档案，要么就是继续翻译埃兰语古籍——但是他们这周跑得够多了，而档案也不会自己长腿跑掉。他伸出手指往Dean侧腰上画了个圈，盯着对方勾起的嘴角看了一会儿，最终还是闭上眼睛。再小睡一下也无伤大雅。Dean轻叹一声，转过身靠向Sam的胸口，两条腿跟Sam的交缠在一起。Sam抬手揽住他的腰，调整到一个舒服的姿势，Dean平缓的呼吸暖呼呼地扫到他胸前。或许他会允许Dean去准备咖啡——等他们醒过来再说吧。他不介意喝黑焦油口味的，不太介意吧。


End file.
